


Crystalline Fragments

by FlorarenaKitasatina



Category: Final Fantasy, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Anthropomorphic, Crossover, minor instances of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorarenaKitasatina/pseuds/FlorarenaKitasatina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient times, there was a dark legend revolving around four crystals of yore. Not many knew of this legend, and worse still, that number dwindled. When three people find themselves dragged head-first into a complex scheme on a seemingly-average day, they find that one of their own holds a very important relic. How important, though, they don't know. But they do know that the relic must be kept safe—at all costs.</p><p>The questions are as plentiful as the bricks that make an entire castle, and one's always more confusing than the next. But when the forces that lurk in the shadows begin stirring, the answers the trio seek may be few and far in between—because in this era, when things escalate, they tend to escalate into matters of life and death.</p><p>And they also tend to escalate very, <i>very</i> quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystalline Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from Fimfiction.net, this time dream-inspired. To put it bluntly, it was Final Fantasy-themed, so this is essentially a crossover of sorts.

There was rampant clamor in a large and busy town, one big enough to have its own bloody opera house which doubled as a school for whatever reason. This was a good thing for the rich families who wanted to send their kids to see the world, as this opera-school (so named by many of the locals) provided them with the knowledge needed to survive in the harsh wilderness and such other situations like that.

A person slowly walked down the halls of the opera-school, their head held high. The first thing that separated this one from everyone else was the fact that they were clad head to toe in the armor of the dragoons—gauntlets, greaves, even their tailbone was covered in spiked armor sporting a grayish-azure color with red-violet trims. The person also had a pair of white, feathery wings upon the back, and white pony’s ears jutting out from the sides of their face-covering, dragon-like helmet. Held tightly in one hand was a spear whose head was modeled after that of the fearsome dragon’s features.

Another person approached the winged dragoon, tapping at its armor-clad shoulder to get their attention. It turned to meet their gaze, revealing to them only a white chin and mouth. “Yes?” it questioned in a high-pitched, feminine tone of voice.

“Hey, may I sit with you at the play today?” the other asked, whom the dragoon noted to have been in simple bard’s clothes, right down to the hat and cape. The face was a petite one; a rich earth brown in tone right down to her ears and jutting unicorn’s horn sitting smack-dab in the middle of her forehead. She carried a lute upon her back, and the color of the birch matched the tone of her light silver hair. The unicorn blinked her set of brown eyes as she awaited the answer of the armored one whom she approached.

“I don’t see why not,” the dragoon answered with a nod of her head. Her wings shifted a bit, and she cracked a small smile. “I could do for some friends at the performance today.”

Another person appeared, this one in a light two-colored shirt and rather tight pants. He wore a hat adorned with drooping towers and bells jingling, a hat whose fabric was a rich velvet in feel, a hat that was had two red towers and two blue towers. His skin was a soft ocean in hue, his hair probably all crammed up under his hat since it wasn't in sight, and the eyes were a light baby blue in color. He lacked the wings of pegasi and horns marking the unicorns; but like the dragoon, he was just as hard to miss with that getup he was currently prancing about in—that is, clothes which were red and blue and laden with bells.

“Hello,” he said in a friendly tone of voice. “I’d like to sit with the both of you fine ladies this evening.”

“To that, I’ve no arguments against your proposition,” the dragoon replied swiftly, nodding yet again. She turned around and began to once more walk down the hall with the two others persons behind her in tow.

“Say, what’s one such as yourself doing here in these halls, may I ask?” questioned the stallion who had no wings or horn.

The dragoon briefly glanced at him and chuckled. “My reasons for being here are very personal,” she replied. “You could say I came here of my own will, and I would not dare even lift a finger.”

“Why aren’t you serving in the king’s guard?” asked the unicorn.

“I am but a mare, as you can tell by my voice alone,” the winged one answered without stall. “And we all know how well the guard takes up on requests to join them from ones such as myself, no matter how good in combat they are.”

The unicorn nodded, smiling with satisfaction at the answer she’d received. But then she frowned, and her ears had fallen flat on her head.

“What is the matter?” the pegasus in armor asked, taking notice of the sudden shift in her fellow mare’s emotions.

“We must get to the show, at once,” the unicorn replied quickly, breaking out into a sprint and darting past the dragoon. The armor-clad mare and the earth pony with the velvet beret followed, also breaking out into sprints of their own. The trio rounded a corner and entered a set of doors, one that lead to a very vast room adorned with red carpets and sturdy wooden chairs.

The room was large enough that the ceiling could house a few dozen flying pegasi, and would still have enough room for the chandeliers and whatnot. The place was packed with more people already, all shifting about in their seats chattering like there was no such thing as tomorrow. The three walked down towards the stage, scanning the moving rows of people for available seats.

Fortunately, there were three seats left, and all of them were in the very front row. The trio claimed them and got comfortable, and it was the dragoon who first piped up as she waited for the red curtains to open. “Would either one of you inform me of what this play’s about?”

“To be frank, I don’t know much myself,” the unicorn answered, a giddy smile on her face as she glanced at the pegasus. “But I can tell you, I’d love to see every minute of it.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to spoil the surprise,” the pegasus laughed heartily. “I understand completely.”

“My fine ladies, would you care to give me your names?” the one with the beret asked, getting glanced at by the mares to whom he was addressing.

“Only if you give us yours first,” the unicorn replied in a friendly tone of voice.

“Very well. I am Pippin,” the one with the cape answered.

“I am Melody,” the lute-carrying mare sighed, chuckling a bit.

The dragoon chuckled as well. “Swift Spear,” she said casually. Her wings shifted a bit as she glanced towards the curtains. At last, the silken red veils began to part, and she shook in anticipation.

On the stage was a stallion dressed in regal robes of all colors, a golden and glittering crown adorning his head. His aged face smiled in warmth, and as he cleared his throat, the crowd silenced as they turned to his attention. “I thank you all for coming here tonight. It is an honor to have you people from the whole countryside being here to watch the play. With all of my heart, thank you,” he said.

At once, the crowd cheered in joyous uproar, hands clapping in unison. The stallion in robes walked off the stage casually, and he took a special seat in the middle of the most well-dressed of people at this hour.

The first two actors then took the stage, one clad in bard’s clothes and the other in slave garments, right down to the shackles on their wrists and hooves. At this, Swift tilted her head to one side.

“O, master!” cried the slave actor, getting onto his knees and hands. “What a terrible plight has befallen us all!”

“What plight? I see none around me!” exclaimed the bard, pointing an accusing finger at the slave like a pistol. “The only plight I see, in fact, is that you are not tilling the fields but instead wasting my time!”

“But master, I come bearing most terrible news!” the slave pleaded, shaking the chains on his wrist as if for emphasis.

“I will have none of your tomfoolery!” the bard yelled, stomping his hoof in agitation. “Go back to tilling the fields, at once!”

“Please, listen!” the slave pleaded further, just as two more actors dressed like knights stomped onto the stage with swords in hand. One dragged the slave away by the hair on his head, and the other approached the bard as though he wanted to fight.

The bard winced, raising an arm as if to grab something. “What is it you want now?” he asked, a scowl imbedded in his face.

The knight didn’t answer with words; instead, he raised his sword and raised it high above his head.

“No…” the bard went wide-eyed, ears flattening on his skull in that moment, “not my life!” With this, he scurried off the stage and the knight followed him closely before another stallion in simple robes came up front.

“This would mark the beginning of the new era, one that would render the bards as simple slaves themselves…” he began.

“We’re not slaves,” Melody murmured under her breath, eyes narrowing as the words of the one on stage ran through her mind like a speeding bullet. “Not as a whole group of people,” she added, keeping her voice little more than a whisper.

The stallion went on for a bit before getting off the stage with, “...and the end of the wicked ones who practiced the art of the dragoons.”

Swift was now frowning as well. “And I’ve walked into a history lesson, great,” she whispered sarcastically. She shifted in her seat and glanced around, hoping that nobody else had taken notice of her presence, all the while clutching her spear tightly in one hand.

Another actor, this one clad in clothes much like those of the pegasus, strode onto the stage. Another three marched in before a unicorn stallion dressed like a slave mare appeared.

“Please, no! Don’t take my life! I’ll do anything you ask!” the unicorn actor pleaded in a high-pitched, almost genuine girly voice.

“Servitude is not an option, peasant,” hissed one of the dragoons, pointing a wicked spear at the unicorn.

“We leave none alive, and take no prisoners,” scorned the second dragoon, pointing the head of his spear towards the slave as well.

“I don’t wish to die!” the unicorn shrieked as the last two dragoons grabbed his arms and hoisted him up with ease. He kicked and pleaded fruitlessly as the troop dragged him offstage.

While the play was going on, the unicorn bard cringed as she looked around, noticing strange people carrying even stranger objects. The people were walking slowly down the aisles, and the objects began glowing. She quickly glanced at the pegasus who was still engrossed in the acting on stage. “Hey, hey,” Melody whispered to Swift, gently tugging her wing with a hand.

“Hm?” the dragoon hummed, turning to the unicorn with a frown on her face.

“Look behind us,” the unicorn said with worry flashing in her eyes. Swift did as she was asked, and noticed people in black robes carrying strange colored orbs in their hands like they were at a sermon. There were four in total, and the colors as basic as they could come: light orange, fiery red, ocean blue and grass green.

One orb lost its color as the person holding it passed another, and he slowly glanced at whom he just waltzed by. The person who was being looked at was holding a polished but uncut gem in his hand, which matched the color of the once-vibrant orb: a fiery red. In an instant, guards jumped that sad bloke, and he was dragged out of the auditorium without anyone else even noticing.

Swift froze, her jaw agape in horror.

Melody tapped her shoulder again, quickly garnering the pegasus's attention once more. She pulled her lute off of her back, and procured another gemstone of similar quality, although this one was light orange. She handed it to the dragoon. “Take that and run,” she said in a hushed voice.

“Where, and why?” the pegasus asked, ears twitching in disbelief as she had the gem almost forced into her free hand.

“There's no time for questions. Go to the forest that’s near Luna Creek, me and Pippin will meet you there,” the unicorn answered. Just then, another person carrying the light orange orb stopped right in front of the dragoon, and the orb he held lost all color. Then, guards sprung up and surrounded the trio, but Swift flared her wings and rapidly ascended towards the ceiling before they could nab her. Hastily, she flew towards the doors that she entered moments, perhaps even hours ago.

More guards waited just shy of the other side. With a gem in one hand and the spear in the other, the mare glanced frantically for a way out.

But there was little time, as the guards quickly closed in at all sides—except for the open air beneath the ceiling. The dragoon let a cocky smirk grace her concealed face as she ascended and weaved above the guards who so sorely lacked in the flight department.

That was, until some more guards quickly came in with bows and loaded quivers. One let off the first release of the drawstring, the arrow barely missing the mare’s exposed left wing. Now darting about in the air frantically as the guards fired more arrows than she could count, the pegasus was still searching for a way out of the building.

It was then she finally noticed that she still had her trusty spear in her hand.


End file.
